Aquí no existen las primeras malas impresiones
by Yami Uma
Summary: Bella y Edward habían tenido un encuentro anterior, ambos recordaban muy bien, pero es que… ¡esos ojos eran imposibles de olvidar! Vampiros/Humanos
1. Prefacio

**Aquí no existen las primeras malas intenciones:**

**Summary: **Bella y Edward habían tenido un encuentro anterior, ambos recordaban muy bien, pero es que… ¡esos ojos eran imposibles de olvidar! Vampiros/Humanos

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**Prefacio: Antes hubo un primer encuentro**

Año 2001

**Edward POV**

Sin duda esto de la inmortalidad tenía algunas ventajas y, bueno… tener cuentas llenas de dinero en bancos de todo el mundo, pero la cuestión es que puedo ver cómo avanzan las diferentes tecnologías, por ejemplo, una década las locomotoras funcionan quemando carbón y a la siguiente tienen un impresionante motor con complejos mecanismos que, gracias a la facilidad de aprender que tenemos los vampiros, entiendo a la perfección.

Estaba averiguando por un auto nuevo en Chicago, sé que es riesgoso para alguien como yo, pero Alice había asegurado que durante dos días no habría problemas, es decir, días de sol y, de todos modos, si algún cambio se presentara, siempre me podría avisar y yo desaparecería del mapa como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Tenía tiempo.

Le estaba dando los datos falsos de siempre al vendedor, puesto que ya había decidido qué quería esta vez, le haría caso a Rosalie, una Ferrari 550 de ese año, a ojos humanos, era un modelo excelente, pero, conociendo otras velocidades, a mi parecer no era nada del otro mundo; a mi hermana no le había dado mucho crédito en aquel momento, ya que todavía persistía mi rencor hacia ella. Desde luego, todo eso ya no tenía mucho sentido, pero, a veces, la encontraba pensando cómo serían nuestras existencias si estuviésemos juntos. Sinceramente, eso me parecía casi asqueroso, era como verme al lado de Tanya; no tenía nada en contra de ninguna de las dos, pero yo no veía las cosas como ellas: uno no se puede entregar a otro sólo para no estar solo, lo tiene que hacer únicamente si está verdaderamente enamorado, sé que suena cursi, pero es la pura verdad, por lo menos para la filosofía de este vampiro de principios de siglo veinte; de cualquier manera, a mí nadie me podría mentir, y menos con algo de esta magnitud, lo descubriría rápidamente, y es por eso por lo que me encuentro todavía solo, porque busco a quien se le revuelva el estómago en mi presencia, que me extrañe cuando no esté y todos esos hechos dignos de cualquier película romántica, desde luego que me gustaría que esos sentimientos sean recíprocos, yo también quería amar, quería que, aunque metafóricamente, encontrar a alguien que me despertara mi frío corazón. Desde luego, todo ese mundo del romanticismo no se aplicaba al mío, donde yo era el monstruo, el asesino de los pobres inocentes.

Mientras me encontraba haciendo todas estas cavilaciones, había hecho todas las transacciones para que me entregaran el coche, ya casi era mío pero, como los pensamientos del vendedor demostraban, tenían que "hacer tiempo para fingir importancia", misma palabras del fulano, aunque él les había agregado un bufido mental, me reí para mis adentros de esa frase, a veces se notaba la influencia de los humanos en mí, cosa que me ayudaba a la hora de interactuar con ellos.

—Y firme aquí para que quede constancia de que retiró el coche en este momento —"si no, me despiden" —felicitaciones señor… Cullen, ya puede llevarse esta maravilla —dijo una vez que hube firmado, mientras señalaba a mi nuevo auto.

—Muchas gracias —bien, ya podría irme. Le estreché la mano y tomé las llaves que él me entregaba —Adiós.

Caminé hacia afuera donde el vendedor había mencionado que estaba la Ferrari, me percaté, me percaté de que dos botellas de vino descansaban sobre el asiento del copiloto, luego lo "olvidaría" en una estación de servicio, alguien sería feliz con ello. Me subí al coche, preparándome para volver a casa. Pero algo hizo que me quedara petrificado donde estaba, era un olor, más bien un perfume que me llamaba a probarlo, pero sabía que no me podía exhibir de esa manera, aunque me era muy difícil controlarme, debí poner toda mi fuerza en ello. Una parte de mí quería saber de quién se trataba, sin embargo, sabía que mi autocontrol podría flaquear. De todos modos, llegó un momento en el que la curiosidad, o mi inconsciente, me empujó a averiguar quién era capaz de hacerme sentir todo aquello. Así que me bajé del auto y caminé hacia el interior de la concesionaria, allí me encontré con un par de ojos chocolates que me miraban sorprendidos, quise entrar en su mente, pero no había nada, estaba en blanco…

**Bella y Edward POV**

…Y supe que jamás lo/la olvidaría.

_Aquí tienen mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Este va más "serio" que el de "Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío qué digo… ¿amor?", me gusta más, y la historia congenia más con la original que la otra…_

_Bueno, espero que les guste… nos leemos_

_Besos,_

_Yami Uma _


	2. ¿Similitud o igualdad?

**Aquí no existen las primeras malas impresiones:**

**Summary: **Bella y Edward habían tenido un encuentro anterior, ambos recordaban muy bien, pero es que… ¡esos ojos eran imposibles de olvidar! Vampiros/Humanos

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Similitud o igualdad?**

Año 2005

**Bella POV**

Estaba volando hacia Forks, volvía a aquel pueblo húmedo y verde escapándome de mi triste realidad: soy la clase de personas que están destinadas a sufrir. Mi madre era una mujer felizmente casada, y muy enamorada de su esposo, y ya no necesitaba de una hija responsable que la cuidara de sus propias locuras. En cambio, mi padre sí, estaba solo y atado a su trabajo, tenía amigos, pero eso no lograba que saliera de la depresión en la que estaba hundido, supongo que algo de culpa debía de tener yo, pues no nos habíamos visto desde hacía tres años, a mí no me gustaba Forks, y él no podía dejar su puesto como jefe de policía. Su estado emocional también se debía a los errores que había cometido durante toda su vida, y yo, obviamente, era el más grande, ya que era el fruto de un enamoramiento adolescente que no había significado nada, tal vez las vidas de mis padres hubieran sido mucho mejores si yo no hubiese existido, aunque me lo ocultaran.

Cuando llegué, reconocí a mi padre al instante, estaba vestido con su uniforme, llevaba el mismo bigote siempre, y, como lo recordaba, con cara de póker. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se percató de que era la única que avanzaba hacia él.

—Hola hija —me saludó —has crecido mucho.

—Gracias —le sonreí. Para mi sorpresa me abrazó con el brazo derecho, esto era nuevo — ¿vamos?

—Sí, primero busquemos tu equipaje —nos dirigimos en busca de las pocas maletas que llevaba. Pocas porque no tenía mucha ropa de abrigo, en Phoenix no había sido necesaria. Debía comprarme algunas prendas.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero para nada incómodo, ninguno de los dos era de hablar mucho, nos llevábamos bien de esta manera, no necesitábamos más. Al llegar, me di cuenta de que había dos coches en la acera, uno era una patrulla y el otro… no sé qué modelo, pero no se veía ni muy antiguo ni nuevo, tal vez tendría unos diez años de uso.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Charlie, mi padre. Asentí, confundida — ¡Es para ti!

— ¡Oh, gracias! —eso me ahorraba unos miles de dólares, no iba a dejar que me llevaran en un auto con luces en el techo al instituto.

—Es mi regalo de bienvenida —murmuró él.

—De verdad me encanta, gracias —se sonrojó, y yo descubrí de quién había heredado esa costumbre tan horrible.

Me ayudó con el equipaje, lo subió hasta mi cuarto (le había hecho unos lindos cambios), y lo dejó sobre la cama.

—La habitación la acomodó una muchachita muy amable que se llama Alice Cullen, es la hija del doctor más importante del pueblo —pareció acordarse de algo —juró que serían grandes amigas. Le mostré una foto tuya para que te reconozca mañana en el colegio, serán compañeras.

—Está bien, me libera de tener que acercarme a desconocidos —le comenté, además de torpe era tímida.

—Sí, aunque en Forks no existen los desconocidos, todos saben quién es quién y dónde vive —noté que se estaba poniendo incómodo, ya que empezó a ladear la cabeza nerviosamente —te dejo sola así te puedes instalar.

—Gracias —susurré.

Terminé rápido en acomodar todo, así que decidí avisarle a René, mi mamá, que el avión no se había estrellado, ya que con mi suerte, eso era muy posible. Ya estaba bien entrada la tarde, y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que decidí agasajar a mi padre con una cena lo suficientemente elaborada como para mantenerme ocupada por lo que quedara de tiempo antes de la comida. Pero cuando abrí el refrigerador, me di cuenta de que lo único que había eran bandejas de comida precalentada; tenía que hacer algunas compras. Llame a Charlie al trabajo (sí, se había ido a trabajar), para avisarle que salía. Saqué dinero de la lata donde lo guardábamos y agarré las llaves de mi nuevo auto y me dirigí al mercado, recordaba muy bien dónde quedaba, no era muy lejos y disfruté del andar de mi nuevo automóvil. Pensé en todo lo que hacía falta e hice una larga lista mental, siempre lo había hecho de esa manera. Siempre había sido yo la encargada de las compras, ya que mamá no era muy confiable.

El mercado estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de un muchacho alto de cabellos cobrizos y una chica bajita con el rostro similar al de un duende de los cuentos de hadas, parecía estar muy feliz, mientras que su acompañante se tensó ni bien se percató de mi presencia, aunque no creí que su actitud se debiese a mí. Seguí con mi labor, si quería hacer algo bien elaborado, tendría que apurarme. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí, y de repente unos dedos me tocaron, como llamándome a dar la vuelta, el tacto frío de esas manos me hizo estremecer.

—Disculpa —dijo una voz aguda — ¿te asusté?

—No, no hay problema —era la muchachita — ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Eh… no —me sonrió —pero… ¿té eres Isabella Swan?

—Bella, pero sí, soy yo —reí bajito ante aquella redundancia.

—Yo soy Alice Cullen —no quitaba esa extraña sonrisa de su cara, como si fuésemos grandes amigas —no sé si tu padre te dijo que yo…

—Tú eres la que decoró mi cuarto ¿no? —le interrumpí.

—Sí ¿te gustó? —le brillaban los ojos, en ese momento supe que, tal como ella le había dicho a mi papá, seríamos grandes amigas.

—Sí, muchas gracias —le dediqué una sonrisa —pero no te tendrías que haber molestado…

—No es molestia, Bella —me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la cajera —a mí me encanta decorar las habitaciones de mi casa. Si no, pregúntale a Edward, mi hermano. ¿Ed?

— ¿Si? —escuché una hermosa voz aterciopelada y, luego ante mí se presentó el rostros que desde hacía cinco años no abandonaba mis sueños, ese que me había prometido nunca olvidar… Se sorprendió al verme, al punto de que me pareció ver que sus ojos dorados se oscurecían un poco pero debió de ser una ilusión óptica, ya que recompuso la expresión en seguida — ¿qué necesitas Alice?

—Bella cree que ha sido una molestia para mí haber decorado su cuarto —ella estaba un poco extrañada por la situación de hacía unos instantes —pero yo le he dicho que me encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿a que sí?

—Sí, Bella, Alice se la pasa redecorando los dormitorios de nuestra casa, mi cuarto ya tiene alrededor de cinco capas de pintura, y eso que sólo llevamos aquí dos años viviendo —me sonrió, y juro que perdí el hilo de la conversación, me sonrojé y él volvió a poner expresión seria.

—Bueno… creo que tengo que volver, se está haciendo tarde y debo cocinarle a Charlie —moría de la curiosidad, puesto que ese muchacho, Edward, era idéntico a un chico que había visto en el año 2001 en Chicago, pero no podía ser el mismo, tendría que ser físicamente más grande, después de todo, cinco años cambiaban a cualquiera.

—Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Bella —Alice me abrazó, sí que era cariñosa.

—Nos vemos —saludó Edward con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo hice un torpe gesto con la mano y me marché.

Hice la comida con el tiempo justo. Cuando mi papá llegó, tenía todo listo, se pudo contento al no tener que comer la basura de siempre, yo le conté sobre mi encuentro con los hermanos Cullen en el merado y se mostró interesado en mi relato, ya que, como él mismo dijo "ellos no compran aquí, si no que van a Port Angel porque hay más variedad de productos".

Antes de dormir, me di un merecido baño caliente, el viaje me había dejado exhausta, además de que al día siguiente tendría que concurrir a clases. Una vez en la cama traté de dormir, pero ni la ducha me había ayudado, no podía sacar de mi cabeza esos extraños ojos dorados que me visitaban cada noche y que se habían vuelto carnales esa tarde. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen, ya que antes sólo se había presentado en cuerpo, ahora todo era más real, su voz, su rostro… casi me lo creo, pero, como siempre pasa en las noches, la mañana te despierta.

Era mi primer día de clases en el instituto, estaba nerviosa, y las miradas que la gente me dedicaba no eran de gran ayuda, para colmo, mi torpeza en estos casos se acentuaba. En uno de mis tantos tropiezos choqué contra _algo_, aunque al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que era _alguien_, y se trataba de, nada más y nada menos, Edward Cullen; me tomó de la mano para que me levantara y sentí el frío tacto de su piel, pero no me importó, más bien, me _gustó_.

—Hola —balbuceé.

—Hola —me sonrió, mi corazón se desbocó ante eso —deberías tener más cuidado, no siempre voy a estar yo para que choques contra mí —solté una risita tonta.

—Como todo el mundo se debe de haber dado cuenta —le miré fijamente —soy muy torpe.

—Al alumnado del instituto de Forks no le puedes llamar todo el mundo, ¿no? —Enarcó una ceja —a parte, los muchachos están impactados ante tu belleza —sentí mis mejillas arder —y las chicas están celosas de que los chicos piense así.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? —por lo que mi padre había mencionado, su familia no tenía mucha vida social, por lo menos con la gente del pueblo, así que sería muy difícil que uno de ellos supiera lo que todos pensaban.

—Digamos que… me es fácil saber lo que piensan los demás —me miró como esperando una respuesta, pero como no se la di, continuó —: excepto tú que, por alguna razón, eres muy… _callada_.

—No entiendo —evalué sus palabras —al parecer… me estás diciendo que lees los pensamientos de todos, excepto los míos —me burlé.

—Leer los pensamientos no se aplica a las mentes, Bella —me miró profundamente —no son libros. Pero sí buenas fuentes de proyección de los diferentes puntos de vista.

—Menos mal que no sabes lo que pienso… —se sorprendió. De repente me di cuenta de las estupideces que estábamos diciendo, máxime que yo había caído en ellas —mira lo que una simple caída mía nos llevo a decir… ¡las pavadas más grandes del mundo!

—Pavadas… —murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Volvió a mirarme y me dijo —: ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

—Biología con Banner —le respondí.

—Yo también —me sonrió —vamos que pronto sonará el timbre.

Compartíamos todas las clases, excepto una, Música, yo había preferido Historia del Arte, ya que para todo lo referido a la expresión era un completo desastre, bueno, Literatura no tanto, pero eso era porque me gustaba leer, y eso me era favorable para esa materia. Lo peor de todo fue Deportes, hice equipo con Edward, el pobre soportó perder todos los partidos y las burlas de su hermana Alice.

Estaba contenta con las amistades que estaba haciendo, los Cullen no eran nada parecido a la gente que conocía, a veces me resultaban un poco extraños, parecían guardar un secreto, pero por el resto eran muy agradables.

_Aquí tienen el primer capítulo… sé que habrá quienes que crean que Edward no trate de matar a Bella está mal, pero en el próximo capítulo me entenderán, ya que será un __**Edward POV**__, me parece interesante el por qué de la decisión de él a hacer el sacrificio de aguantarse de esa manera con Bella… ¡espero que les interese también__**!**_

_Gracias a las que dejaron reviews, de verdad. Aunque, como todas, espero más… jajaj_

_Besos, nos leemos_

_Yami Uma _


End file.
